Milantis
by SuperWonderLeebz
Summary: Once upon a time... a very AU Liley story. This is the tale of a duchess and princess who first become friends, and then so much more. Chapter 2 finally posted!
1. Prologue

Title: Milantis  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Disney or its affiliates.  
Author's Note: This is a definite AU story. It has been a work in progress ever since the moment of inspiration I received from the HM episode "Lilly's Mom Has Got It Going On" during the class scuffle. This will be a Liley story, it's just a long road to the finish line, but bear with me and I will make it worth it.

* * *

_Prologue_

Once upon a time there existed a great and majestic land by the name of Malibu, where four countries had planted their roots and flourished under the leadership of many great men and women.

There was the peaceful Sarahtopia where nature was embraced in every possible way. The majority of citizens lived in tree houses and were vegetarians. Their elected rulers were those of the House of Saint. The public was often entertained by the outspoken daughter, Lady Sarah, Baroness of Sarahtopia, who traveled the countryside with a message of peace and love.

Bordering Sarahtopia was Okenland. There the Oken family had ruled for centuries, currently the next in line to rule was the quirky Sir Oliver, Baron of Okenland. The clumsy but endearing Baron was prone to entangling himself in awkward situations but always managed to escape with a laugh. Okenland people were proud of their beautiful beaches and friendly disposition.

The farthest westward of the four countries, Lillitania, was renowned by all as the most independent and proud nation. Queen Heather, was admittedly uptight, but still kind in her own way. She was courageous and watchful of her naïve daughter Princess Lilly. The Royal House of Truscott has suffered through a crisis when the King and Queen has decided to divorce, but little had changed and the people of Lillitania were happy to be ruled by a woman.

Then there was eastward lying, noble Milantis, perhaps the greatest nation to have existed in those times. Unfortunately the royal family had lost their matriarch, Queen Susan, in a horrible carriage accident mere years ago and treasured the remaining members: Lord Robbeth Ray, Sir Jackseth, and Lady Miley. The tragedy of the House of Stewart had prompted the former King Robbeth Ray to divide the nation into six dukedoms. Each was left to a noble family. The House of Stewart ruled over the massive land of Montana. Lord Robbeth named his son Sir Jackseth the Earl of Montana and his daughter Lady Miley, Duchess of Montana.

Hollywood Isle was ruled by the Ryan family. Their handsome son Sir Jaketh, Duke of Hollywood Isle, was well-liked by the public. He often appeared at sporting events, showing off his signature sword stance and perfect smile.

Envy Isle was ruled by a pair of Lords, the more powerful Lord Addison and his cherished daughter, Countess Amber, and the Duke DeWitt, whose daughter Lady Ashley was often questioned on her intelligence, or lack thereof.

The smallest of the six lands was the mountainous area of Waverly. There the Lady Mikayla, as instructed by her governess Margo, ruled with an iron-fist.

The dukedom of Seaview was ruled by the Viscount, Sir Francis Corelli. Sir Francis was the great-great-great-great-grandson of the explorer Sir Walter Corelli who the Corellian Sea was named for. In honor of his respected ancestor, Sir Francis had devoted his lands to the education of the future rulers and servants of Malibu.

Mere miles from Seaview was the extensive Las Costas de Rico, the beaches of Milantis, which were entrusted to the young Duke Rico VI. The duke was slightly power-hungry and greedy, but could be swayed by a promising deal.

But all great things must come to an end, and that time was upon Malibu. The countries, all neighboring the Corellian Sea, were feuding and peace seemed like a distant cloud drifting away on the sea breeze.

* * *

A/N: Well it's very different to say the least, hopefully in a good way. The prologue was to explain the situation and characters so that I could immediately commence with the story in chapter one which I plan on posting within the next two days. Please review and share your thoughts, I'd love to know what your response is to this particular story so far. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1: Ties to the Past

Title: Milantis

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am not associated or affiliated with Disney. I do not aim to make profit from this work.

A/N: Thank you to all who have read and reviewed the prologue, I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Ties to the Past

The young princess skipped to the top of the slowly sloping hill. A light breeze rustled the grass and gently flowed through her hair, making the little girl feel like she was walking through clouds. She stopped when she reached the peak and gazed down at the fields of wildflowers. The bright sun illuminated the vibrant multitudes of color from the meadow and focused the princess's stare on the figure collecting flowers.

"Princess, please slow down!" Huffed her loyal servant and nanny, Roxie.

The girl glanced back at the exhausted woman stumbling up the hill, and then raced down the front side of the slope towards the flowers and the tall woman standing among them.

"Hello darling, how is my baby girl?" Queen Susan greeted her exuberant daughter. She kneeled down to embrace her growing girl and enveloped the princess in a warm hug.

"I missed you mother," replied Princess Miley as she clung to the queen.

"I'm sorry for leaving you my dear, but your father and I had to travel throughout the kingdom. You know how your father likes to entertain the people, he insisted on holding court at the school at Seaview to inspire the young students there," Susan replied. She rose from the ground and walked with her child hand-in-hand through the fields of flowers.

"Mother, promise you'll never leave," the naïve princess stared up at her regal mother with hope.

"My beautiful girl, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. I promise my darling, you will never be alone," the queen brushed her hand through her daughter's chestnut locks with care.

"Okay mother, as long as you promise," Miley smiled at her loving mother before breaking into a grin and scampered away into the wildflowers.

She kept giggling as she heard her mother chase after her with cheerful cries of, "I'm going to get you! My silly girl you can't hide from your mother!"

She let out a yelp of surprise when she was scooped up by her robust father who had returned from an afternoon of fishing with Jackseth.

"Hey there Bud, what are you and your mother up to?" King Robbeth asked his tiny daughter as he swung her around in his arms. Jackseth proudly showed off the trout he caught to his mother.

"Eww, it smells like Uncle Earl!" Miley screamed when Jackseth dangled the fresh fish in his sister's face.

"Jackseth…" Robbeth warned his son though he had a slight grin on his face.

"What? I wanted her to meet her dinner before it was served on a silver platter. Hey Miley, looks at his eyes, they remind me of yours," Jackseth teased his sister, who retaliated by sticking her tongue out.

Robbeth placed Miley up on his shoulders and started walking back to their summer palace. Prince Jackseth sprinted ahead to hand his catch over to the cooks for dinner. Queen Susan stopped by the water's edge to gather some lilies to add to her wildflower bouquet. Catching up to the father-daughter pair she exchanged the armful of flowers with her husband for her daughter. She took the young princess in hers arms as Robbeth adjusted the overflowing bundle of sweet flowers in his grip.

"My favorite!" Miley exclaimed as her mother handed her a lily.

"A lily for my little Miley," Queen Susan replied softly, and kissed the top of her daughter's head.

Miley's eyes shot open, the sixteen year old sat up in bed and soaked in the sight of her quiet bedchamber. She stretched and yawned, reaching up to rub her eyes she was not surprised in the slightest when she found a damp trail of tears.

The duchess tossed back the bedcovers and slipped out of bed. Her sky blue silk nightgown slid down her body and skimmed her knees as she stumbled over to her vanity.

She stared into the massive mirror and let out a groan seeing the tangled web of hair that lay upon her hair. Miley loved her long chestnut locks that she inherited from her mother, but she wished they wouldn't be so hard to tame.

Pounding on her door startled her, Jackseth shouted from the hallway, "First day of high school Miley! No more sitting at home with the tutors, now you have to actually talk to people! Hurry up, father is yelling that breakfast is ready. Please don't forget to brush your teeth, you don't want to scare people off with your skunk breath!"

"Don't forget your mask, you don't want to scare people off with your skunk face!" Miley shouted back at her snickering brother.

"Good morning m'lady."

"How are you feeling today Duchess Miley?"

"Fine I suppose, a little nervous though," Miley replied to her pair of handmaidens who had entered her room. Corina and Wendy were her loyal servants. The twin sisters had been assigned to the young duchess years ago, after the death of Queen Susan. The sisters were already twenty years of age but still enjoyed caring for Miley. They felt reluctant to let their dearest friend leave the protection of the palace to venture into the harsh world.

"Your hair! It will always be as wild and untamable as you, my dear!" Corina laughed as Wendy handed her a boar's hair brush.

"Wild?" Miley replied, amused.

"You are not one for rules and regulations, I'm surprised you took so long to decide to leave for formal school rather than to continue your tutoring here at the castle," Corina answered.

"Indeed! You're like a bird, you are not meant to be caged; rather you prefer your freedom," Wendy chorused from the bathroom where she had drawn a bath for her lady.

"You two know me so well, better than I do myself sometimes," Miley commented with appreciation for her dedicated Corina and Wendy.

"And now it's time for the world to get to know you," Corina replied and closed the door so Miley could bathe in private.

Miley undressed and leaned down to open the metal grate of the air vent built into the wall. She quietly slipped into her warm bath and strained her ears, waiting to hear the duo voices of her gossiping handmaidens.

"– and naturally Prince Jaketh will be there. He is handsome, rich, and popular, he would make a wonderful match."

"I doubt his family would settle, they think themselves the most powerful of the Milantis rulers since their lands are so coveted. Pompous fools…"

"There's the Baron of Okenland, Sir Oliver."

"That fumbling fool? He's made out to be more of a jester than a true ruler."

"Well he's a nice boy, how about the Duke Rico VI? I hear he skipped four school years due to his great intellect. Plus he is rich, powerful –"

"Short, greedy, mean, and too young to be married to our duchess."

Miley shot upright in the bathtub. Marriage?! She wasn't even seventeen years old and there was already talk of her marriage between her closest confidants. She scrubbed her head, washing out the shampoo and contemplated the aforementioned matches, of all Prince Jaketh sounded appropriate.

"My lady, are you decent?"

"Just getting out of the bathtub Wendy, I'll be out in a moment or so."

Miley breathed out a deep sigh and dunked herself in the water, immersing herself in the suds. A few seconds later and she arose from the water. She wiped the droplets from her face and whispered to herself, "I'm ready."

"Good luck, you'll need it," Jackseth smirked at his visibly nervous sister.

"What do you mean?" Miley whipped her head towards her brother who was delighting in his brazen sister's sudden uncertainty.

"Let's just say, school is nothing like the palace. And here, you're just part of the food chain; since you're new you're immediately at the bottom. Have fun little sister," Jackseth patted the trembling girl on her back and shuffled through the double doors of the Seaview School of Malibu.

The duchess took a deep breath, stood up straight and pushed through the doors.

All noise stopped, people pointed, and everyone's eyes focused in on the arrival. Fresh meat.

* * *

A/N: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Chapter 2: New Kid in School

Title: Milantis

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The only ideas I can lay claim to are the royal titles of the characters and the plot. I do not own Disney or Hannah Montana. 

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updates! 

Chapter 2: New Kid in School

Duchess Miley stood frozen; everyone was staring at the new kid in school. She winced when the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her, sealing her fate. A hushed murmur slowly rose and magnified to the usual dull roar that echoed in the castle hallways.

"She was being home-schooled –"

"–she's all right, a little plain looking."

Miley glanced over at a nearby group of gossiping girls; they were dressed in simple skirts and frilly blouses so she assumed they were middle-class servants. One girl turned around and gave the duchess a quick skim before bursting into a fit of giggles. Miley brushed her long curls behind her ear and tried to ignore the heat blazing through her cheeks, igniting her face a bright shade of pink.

"Indeed, her dress is outdated, and –"

"Poor thing, they will devour her within the morning hour. It's a strange desire to begin proper schooling in upper levels."

She turned away from the criticizing gaggle and hurried up the grand staircase to where she was rather sure the headmaster's office was located. She had ducked her head down hoping it would decrease the horrendous amount of comments circulating about her.

"Her family lost the majority of their power when her father relinquished the throne."

"I'll be surprised if she makes it through her first day."

"She won't."

"I bet her only friends are chickens and a cow."

"Well who else would she talk with, the servants?"

Miley pushed past the mingling cluster of students and knocked rapidly on the office door of the headmaster. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as a shiver went down her spine; numerous pairs of eyes remained focused on her figure standing isolated in the doorway, waiting impatiently for a respite from the unforgiving comments of teenagers. 

"Come in," boomed a man's voice from the office.

Miley entered the office with trepidation; she faced a curly haired blonde man in a striking blue vest and plaid-patterned pants. She glanced at his messy desk and spotted a shiny name plate engraved "Viscount Francis Corelli, Headmaster." 

The viscount motioned to a worn leather armchair which Miley immediately sat down in as Sir Corelli pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"File number 11231992: Lady Miley Ray Stewart, Duchess of Montana. Daughter of former King Robbeth Ray, now Lord Robbeth Ray, and the deceased Queen Susan. One sibling – Sir Jackseth Rod Stewart, Earl of Montana. Previously tutored privately at Franklin Castle in Montana. Does all that information sound precisely accurate to you, Lady Miley?" The viscount glared down at the young girl.

"Yes sir."

"Then there is only ONE question I have for you."

Miley gripped the armrests of the padded leather chair in anticipation, sorting through her mind the various bits of knowledge she had garnered from her sixteen years of experience.

"Fish stick?" The viscount broke into a jolly smile that took the duchess by utter surprise.

"Oh, no thank you Sir."

"Quite an invention fish sticks, whoever thought of them should be commended. Your father still has the old power of honoring those who've advanced our world, you know, with the lavish ceremony and shiny medals?"

"I'm not sure Sir; we haven't done anything…lavish in years."

"Yes, since the passing of your beloved mother. She was quite a queen, I met her multiple times. A very kind woman; and that sense of humor! No man could compete with her sharp wit and candor."

"Yes Sir, she was…like nothing else," Miley replied quietly, feeling tears prickle the corners of her eyes.

"Enough of this idle chitchat, you are here to be educated properly in the great fields of science, cooking, mathematics, languages, grammar, history, art, and fitness," Sir Corelli tapped his quill on the desk and left ink blots all over a pile of blank parchment.

"Fitness? I thought only the boys took fitness."

"In the past yes, now though, we have changed the agenda. I think it's for the best that both genders be involved in physical wellness, even though it only really matters for the boys. Moreover, can you imagine what I'd look like if I didn't supervise the sports class once a month?" The viscount proudly patted his impressively enormous belly.

Miley merely nodded her head while inwardly cringing at the thought.

"Now that we have all your classes figured out, time to have you properly outfitted with all the materials a young student would need. First off, your class schedule, it's rotating so you might be confused at first, but I'm sure you'll adjust. Next comes your assigned storeroom where you can leave your various supplies in between classes. And finally, a wish of gratitude for joining this fine establishment. Good luck Lady Miley Stewart, and welcome to Seaview," Sir Corelli gave her another happy smile and handed the girl her scrolls.

Miley balanced the armful of scrolls precariously in her hold, trying to study the intricate map of the castle to discover the location of her storeroom. The top three scrolls slipped from her grasp. She stumbled right into a lavishly dressed girl who let out a screech when Miley accidentally tore the girl's long veil.

"Excuse me, I apologize for the mishap I really didn't mean to damage your attire. Could you tell me where –," Miley started as she unraveled the rest of the map.

The student made eye contact with a similarly dressed girl and scoffed at the fumbling girl with utter disdain. The girls whispered to each other, and in unison, commented rudely, "The plight of being the new kid in school, how positively droll!"

Miley swallowed the rest of her words and turned down an empty hallway where she could find an empty room to dump all her belongings and organize herself for a most strenuous day.

She tried the first couple of door down the deserted hallway but they were all locked and she wasn't sure where she placed her storeroom key. She managed to jiggle a doorknob open and collapsed with her pile of books and scrolls all over the closet floor.

"This is a storeroom but you might want to put those on the shelves. If you leave them on the floor they're likely to get trampled," said a boy with a lantern who emerged from behind a wall of shelves.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop everything, it just got so heavy," Miley replied breathlessly.

"First day I presume? It'll improve after a week or so, just make it through your classes without causing a catastrophe and you'll blend in well enough," the shaggy brown-haired boy beamed at the duchess. 

"What is your name good sir?"

"My name is Smokin' Oken," the boy puffed out his chest, but let it deflate at the look of disbelief on Miley's face, "Fine, if we're being formal, my name good lady, is Sir Oliver Oken, Baron of Okenland, and next in line to the throne. And you must be the new girl, Duchess Miley of Milantis. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Oliver made a low bow in her honor before offering a hand up off the stone floor.

"Likewise," the duchess gave a quick curtsey for emphasis.

"I'm surprised to see you here, usually they give the powerful students their own private closet than make them share with the commoners."

"Actually, I have no idea where I am, I just wanted to get away from this one snotty girl and her cohort."

"Snotty and cohort? You mean Countess Amber and Lady Ashley of Envy Isle."

"So it was them! I had heard many stories of their nasty tendencies but never was I witness, or victim, to their vicious comments," Miley exclaimed.

A series of long clangs echoed through the castle, resulting in the startled duchess to spring to her feet and lunge through the doorway in defense mode. Instead she noticed throngs of her peers socializing in the hallway.

"It's just the church bells, they signal how much time the students have until next class. It seems we have another ten minutes for us to get acquainted before morning period," Baron Oliver explained while hiding a grin at Lady Miley's peculiar behavior.

"Of course, I was just – checking to make sure … the other students had properly heard the bells too," Miley avoided eye contact and brushed nonexistent dust off her sleeves.

"So you're from Montana, do you eat possum?" Oliver looked at Miley with curiosity.

"No! Where did you hear that?" 

"Rumors, people say you eat possum. You're from the countryside, you're different and no one knows anything about you, so they make stuff up," Oliver shrugged his shoulders at the confused girl.

"If they just make stuff up, how will they ever learn the truth?" Miley mused, gazing out at the multitudes of students mingling in the hallway.

"I doubt Amber and Ashley care about the truth," Oliver snorted.

"Countess Amber and Lady Ashley started those vicious lies about me?"

"I didn't say that!" Oliver stuttered.

"It was them, wasn't it?"

"Well yes it was, but don't tell them I told you what they said about you."

"No, more dilly-dallying will only give them more time to create malicious lies about me to further damage my personal reputation as I try to study here. I must confront this problem, confront them, head on," Miley gritted her teeth in preparation of tackling the challenge of taking down the most popular kids in school on her first day.

"Sweet! Chick fight!" Oliver put his hand up for a high five but Miley just gave the boy a glare.

"…lady…fight?" Oliver tried half-heartedly.

The duchess merely shook her head at the baron and exited the storeroom.

"Did you tire of socializing with pigs all day?" Countess Amber remarked at Miley's arrival with Baron Oliver.

"I'm stuck with a pair of pigs right now," Miley shot back.

"Darling little duchess, naturally without your mother you obviously never learned any manners, or anything about fashion for that matter," Ashley crossed her arms and stared at the duchess with a hideous sneer.

"Oh that's right, your mother died, didn't she?"

Miley simply nodded in affirmation, she felt her throat constrict and could not utter a word.

"Shame she had to die so young, though if she saw you now in _those_ clothes, she'd probably die of a heart attack!" Amber shrieked out, a few laughs issued from the assembled crowd.

"Leave her alone Amber," a cold voice broke through the giggles.

"Another loser commoner challenging me?"

"I am no commoner I assure you. And the only losers are the ones like you, who mock others in fear," a blond girl replied calmly as she stepped out in front of the murmuring swarm.

"Fear? What do I have to fear, besides horrible fashion sense and a some filthy disease such pathetic people like you probably carry in your family blood," snorted Amber as she backed up a step, placing Ashley in between her and the angry girl.

"Leave this girl alone Amber, same to you Ashley," warned the blonde.

"You have no authority over me! In your land you may hold power but here, you are nothing more than a dirty insect for me to squash!" Ashley shrieked back, still hiding behind Amber.

"Indeed! Crush you, like a worthless bug!" Ashley echoed.

"I'd like to see you try," dared the imposing girl to the wavering pair of nitwits.

"You bet we'll try!" Ashley suddenly stepped forward but scurried back to Amber's side at the sight of the blonde's ferocious glare.

"I think she got the point. Come on, we have more important matters to settle than to converse with these losers," ordered Amber.

She pointed her nose up at Miley and the girl, and brushed past the pair. Ashley attempted the same maneuver but the blonde stuck out her foot and tripped her.

"Ashley! Walk like a proper lady, get up off the ground!" Amber shrieked from atop the staircase.

"I'm coming, just a minute!" Ashley called back as she stumbled trying to climb up the stairs, but repeatedly tripping on the long hem of her dress.

Miley and the mysterious blonde laughed at the sight of the struggling, spoiled brat. Oliver was trying to hold in his delight but burst out into a fit of giggles. He started to choke and Miley pounded on his back till he breathed correctly. She looked up expecting to see her blonde savior but the girl had disappeared, leaving a disappointed duchess.

Unbeknownst to the duchess, the cruel duo was discussing their vile plans to remove their sudden competition for the coveted crown of most popular and powerful, and embarrass the poor new girl and her savoir. 

"Revenge will be sweet," Amber snickered as she reapplied a deep red color to her wickedly grinning lips. 

A/N: Hmm I wonder who that blonde girl was… :-P Reviews are greatly appreciated as always.


End file.
